The Truth about Jessica
by Sage of Darkness
Summary: Jessica and her twin sister are as different in personality as they are similar in appearance. When they finally obtain their Pokemon liscences, they travel down the paths of good and evil. But is this just a basic sibling rivalry, or much more?
1. Who's My Pokemon?

_Disclaimer: Pokemon, Misty, Ash, and just about anything else you recognise belongs to Nintendo and GameFreak. The non-Pokemon characters belong to me, and please do not use them without my permission. This story is created for Entertainment purposes only and no commercial profit is being made through the use of these characters._

Author's Note: As I'm sure you would have figured it out by now, this story is discontinued due to a lack of reader interest. If you have a problem with this, review and make me change my mind!

----

Chapter One

Who's my Pokemon?

_Jessica_

_My name is Jessica. Just Jessica. I no longer have a last name. But once I did. At that time I guess I was pretty normal. I lived in a normal home. I had a normal family. Well, almost normal. You see, I'm adopted now. It's no big deal. My foster parents were really nice, and they'd just decided to let my sister and me start our Pokemon journeys._  
_In case you were wondering, My sister's name is Nicole. She's also adopted. We're identical twins. Yet Nicole's always been strange. She keeps to herself, sitting in her room for hours on end, just thinking. Or maybe sleeping, it's not like I go and spy on her. It's hard to talk to her sometimes when she's thinking. She just goes into an unbreakable trance. Nicole is a Psychic. She can do some incredible things. Like move things with her mind, and talk without using her mouth. She scares me sometimes._   
_Maybe my life wasn't so normal after all, even at the start. But then, I had no idea where my life would lead me. Certainly not what it is now._  
_Anyway, I'm getting off the topic._   
Nicole and I were travelling through a dark forest. Before we could really start our quest, we had to get our starter Pokemon from a place named Pallet Town. I just hoped that we weren't too late to get any of the good Pokemon. I would've loved a Squirtle. Or maybe a Pikachu. I'd always felt attached to Water and Electric Pokemon. I wondered what Pokemon my sister would get. She only liked poisonous Pokemon, for some reason.  
"Hey, look!" Nicole's cry shook me out of my thoughts. Ahead of us lay a small town. Close to us there was a building much larger that the rest. I guessed that would be the Pokemon Lab.  
"Do you reckon this is the place?" Nicole asked me.  
"There's only one way to find out!" I replied, racing towards the quiet-looking town. Nicole chased after me, her straw blonde hair shining in the midday sun. We reached the door of the large building, out of breath. A small sign by the door read:  
'Professor Oak's Pokemon Laboratory. Please knock before entering.'  
"Come on, let's go in!" I said. I was excited. Finally, my journey was starting!  
Eager to get in, I knocked rapidly on the large wooden door. After about a minute, a tall man opened the door a crack and peered out. Even at a glance you could tell that he was someone important. He had spiky white hair and dark eyes. Seeing us, he smiled warmly. Glancing at his nametag, I saw that his name was Professor Oak.  
"What can I do for you, girls? Are you selling cookies? I hope you are, I'm a little peckish. Do you have those little chocolate ones with the cream inside? Ooh, They're so yummy! So are those ones with-"  
"Umm, actually, we're not selling cookies. I want to become a Pokemon trainer! We were told to come here, sir." I interrupted him.   
"Oh," He said, looking a bit disappointed.  
"I was expecting some more trainers. Please, come in." The Professor commented, opening the door wider to let us through. I stepped inside, looking around at surroundings in surprise. The inside of the lab was huge. Here and there I could see groups of scientists, looking at computer screens showing data on a certain Pokemon. Covering one wall there was a huge map showing the nearby cities.  
The Professor led us swiftly through the huge room to another smaller room. Inside that small room there were three Pokeballs sitting atop a glass table.  
"You two are rather late. These are the last ones left." Professor Oak explained.   
"What Pokemon are they?" Nicole asked curiously.  
"Open them and see." He replied. Shrugging, I approached the table and selected a Pokeball off the table.  
"Come out, whoever you are!" I cried, throwing the Pokeball to the floor. The ball snapped open and red light swirled to form a Pokemon.  
"Caterpie!" It cried. I looked at it distastefully. That ugly little bug thing was a Pokemon? I was about to ask Professor Oak what exactly it was when there was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get that. You two wait here," Professor Oak stated, walking out of the room. Nicole and I both picked up another Pokeball and threw it to the floor. Two Pokemon popped out.  
"Rattata!"  
"Ekans!"   
"Oh! An Ekans! It's so beautiful!" Nicole squealed as the other two Pokemon recoiled from the snake in horror. I knew instantly that the Ekans would be the Pokemon my sister would pick. She likes Pokemon to be tough. I looked at the other two. There was no way I would take the bug thing. I don't really like bugs. The rat looked okay, but I was disappointed. I had travelled all this way just to get a tiny purple rodent? It didn't seem fair.  
Professor Oak returned to the room with two strangers. They appeared younger than us.  
"These two reserved their Pokemon in advance so they need the Rattata and the Caterpie." Professor Oak explained apologetically as the two young trainers picked up the Pokemon.  
"You can do that?" I asked in disbelief once the people were gone.   
"Yes. It costs money to reserve a Pokemon, though. Have either of you come to a decision?" The Professor asked.  
"Well, we have a problem. There's only one Pokemon," Nicole stated. She had the Ekans in her arms and it was clear she wasn't going to give it up anytime soon.  
"Oh dear. It seems that you are right," He turned to me.  
"I'm terribly sorry but there isn't any more Pokemon left." He said.  
"Are you sure?" I asked. Getting a rat would've been bad. Getting nothing was a lot worse.  
"Are you sure there aren't any left at all?" I pleaded. Professor Oak's eyes lit up.  
"Well, there is one. I'll go get it for you." He answered, leaving the room again. As I was waiting I shifted my gaze to my sister. She was patting the Ekans affectionately.  
"You're such a cute Pokemon! I'm going to call you Snakey!" She cooed. I rolled my eyes. My sister was totally unpredictable. She was either totally mean and kept to herself, or she went childishly crazy. Trying to keep up with her gave me a headache.  
"I'm back!" The professor said cheerfully. He was holding a light blue coloured Pokeball.  
"I'm sure this Pokemon will be perfect for you." He told me, placing the blue Pokeball in my hand. I stared at it.  
"Well, go on then. Open it!" Nicole told me. I obeyed. The red light swirled out of the Pokeball to form a small blue creature on the floor. It stared up at me silently. It was blue, with a frill around its face and a tail like a fish's.  
"Oh, it's so cute! What is this creature?" I asked. I hoped it was a water Pokemon. I bent down to pick it up but when I reached for it the creature moved away, staring timidly at me with it's huge green eyes.  
"That there is called a Vaporeon. We here at the lab got it from the Pokemon Shelter, so it may be afraid of you at first. Its name is Vapor." Professor Oak informed me.  
"Vapor," I said, trying out the name. I liked it.  
Suddenly there came a beeping from one of the machines to the left of the main room.  
"I'm sorry, girls, but I have to go. Here are your five Pokeballs and a Pokedex, and I wish you good luck on your journey." The Professor ushered us to the door, the Vaporeon following me quietly.  
"Please, ring me if you need any help at all. I will always be here to serve my students. Farewell!" Professor Oak yelled to us as we were leaving. I waved back, while Nicole ignored him completely, fascinated by her Ekans. I looked back to Vapor, who was having trouble keeping up.  
"Here, I better carry you," I told the tiny Pokemon, reaching for it. Startled, it hit me with a blast of water, knocking me over.  
"Oww," I moaned, rubbing my head. Was I seeing things, or did the Vaporeon smirk?  
"Looks like your Pokemon doesn't like you." Nicole commented as I got up.  
"Vapor likes me! It was just a... misunderstanding." I stuttered. Nicole raised an eyebrow.  
"Really? Then why don't have a battle to see who got the better Pokemon?" Nicole questioned.  
"I don't know," I said doubtfully. Vapor didn't look like it wanted to battle the Ekans.  
"Oh, come on! What's the matter, are you chicken?" Nicole teased. That did it.  
"Okay. That's it. Let's battle!"


	2. A longing for Evil

The Truth about Jessica Chapter Two

A longing for evil

_Nicole_

_My name is Nicole. I'm Jessica's sister, as you should already know. Don't believe the things she said to you about me. I'm not "childishly crazy" as she so kindly put it. She could probably be describing herself, the way she acts sometimes. We're fourteen, although Jessica looks about twelve. Well, not really, I can't say that since we're identical twins. She acts about twelve. Yeah, that's better. We both have long blonde hair and really blue eyes, but my hair looks better since I style it fashionably, while she just leaves it down. How stupid. Anyway, I'm probably boring you with all this talk, so back to our battle._   
"Go! Vapor!" Jessica yelled, sending out her strangely small Vaporeon. The small water creature obeyed. I took this chance to use my new Pokedex. I snapped it open and a picture flashed onto the screen.   
"Pokedex, What abilities does that Vaporeon have?" I asked it.   
"This Vaporeon, although small for it's species, is rather strong. Its attacks are tackle, growl, tail whip and water gun." The electronic voice droned.   
"Hey! I didn't know you could do that!" My wimpy sister complained.   
"Well, too bad! Ekans, use your wrap attack!" I commanded.   
"Ekans!" My snake Pokemon cried as it wrapped around the tiny water Pokemon.   
"Oh no! Vapor!" My sister yelped. The creature struggled but it was useless. Snakey was just too strong for it. I was beginning to like my new Pokemon already.   
"Do you forfeit?" I asked.   
"Yes! Just stop hurting Vapor!" Jessica said franticly.   
"Ekans, return," I ordered. She returned Vapor to its Pokeball as well. I laughed happily.   
"Yeah! My very first win! You better train your Vaporeon alot if you are going to beat a gym leader!" I told her.   
"You only won because I didn't get a chance to attack!" She protested.   
"You know what? I don't want to travel with a wimp like you any more! I'm heading for Cinnabar Island. You can find your own way around. Bye!" I sneered, walking towards the port. She didn't follow.   
I hired a sailing boat from the dock and headed out into the ocean. Pretty soon I couldn't see the shore, murky blue water surrounding me on all sides. I liked sailing. We used to sail as a family alot.   
The hot sun beat down on me, probably making my tanned skin even darker. Bored, I released Snakey from it's Pokeball.   
"Ekans," My Pokemon hissed, ready for battle.   
"Hey, relax, Ekans! There's nothing to fight here! I thought you might be hungry," I told it, while reaching into my bag for the Pokemon food our foster mother had given to us. After feeding Ekans, I returned it to my Pokeball. It had to learn that I'm the one in charge, I decided. I felt slightly guilty for leaving Jessica to do her journey alone. Our foster mother had expected us to travel together. But I pushed that thought out of my mind. I'd never really liked Jessica, anyway.   
Suddenly, I spotted something. A large black speedboat with a red R on the front was gliding steadily towards me. I stopped my own boat, waiting to see what they wanted. The black boat stopped, and two figures dressed totally in black stood up.   
"Who are you guys?" I asked, annoyed.   
"Allow us to introduce ourselves," A man with green hair said. His voice was scratchy and rather annoying. I scowled as they started a strange motto.   
"Prepare for trouble and make it double!"   
"To infect the world with devastation,"   
"To plunder all peoples in every nation,"   
"To denounce the goodness of truth and love,"   
"To extend our wraith to the stars above,"   
"Cassidy!"   
"Butch!"   
"We're Team Rocket, circling earth all day and night,"   
"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight,"   
"That's right!"   
"Cate!" A big ugly rat yelped, finishing the motto.   
"What do you want?" I asked suspiciously. I hadn't heard of Team Rocket before, and I didn't like the look of them.   
"Oh, nothing much. Just all your Pokemon and we'll be on our way," Cassidy said with mock boredom.   
"In your dreams! Go! Snakey!" I shouted, throwing the Pokeball.   
"Ekans!" Snakey hissed.   
"That's the best you have? Go! Raticate! Teach that nerd a lesson!" Butch commanded.   
"Nerd!" I cried, outraged. "We'll show him! Snakey, use your poison sting attack!" Snaky opened its mouth wide, glowing Needles shooting out and hitting the stupid ugly rat.   
"Cate!"   
The Raticate lay on the deck of their boat, wreathing in pain. Glumly, Butch returned his ugly Pokemon.   
"Ok, what's your next Pokemon? I'm ready to take you on!" I demanded, confident. Being a Pokemon trainer was going to be easy!   
"Uh, that was my only Pokemon." Butch said sheepishly. Cassidy glared at him.   
"You forgot the Drowzee?" She yelled at him.   
"Well, I didn't mean to, Cass!" Butch switched his attention back to me.   
"You win. Hey, have you ever thought of joining Team Rocket? We could use an agent like you." He offered.   
"What do you guys do?" I asked, thinking of how I'd look in one of those uniforms.   
"We...borrow...other people's Pokemon," Cassidy explained hesitantly.   
"You're thieves!" I accused.   
"Well, are you going to join us or not?" Cassidy asked. I considered. Stealing Pokemon was wrong, I knew that, but being a Team Rocket agent seemed so exciting. Besides, at least I wouldn't have to worry about my annoying sister anymore. I smiled up at them. I knew it was an evil smile.   
"You can count me in."   
  



	3. To Viridian City

The Truth about Jessica Chapter 3

To Viridian City

_Jessica_

As Nicole was leaving, Vapor jumped out of the Pokeball, seemingly refreshed.   
"You recovered quick," I commented, looking at the young Vaporeon curiously. It nodded silently, trotting at my heels as I entered a small forest.   
"I still think you should have some more rest," I commented, throwing its Pokeball. It landed on the ground, nothing happening.   
"What the...?" I said, confused.   
"The Pokeball you were using is defective. This Vaporeon also dislikes being inside Pokeballs." My Pokedex piped up.   
"Is it right?" I asked the Vaporeon, which nodded its head.   
"Can't you say anything?" I asked it, unnerved by its queer silence.   
"Pokemon can only say their own name." The Pokedex informed me.   
"Well, that's more than what mine's saying," I muttered to myself. I looked at my map.   
"Well, we better get moving, Vapor. We have a long way to go, and we have to get to Viridian before dark." I said.   
Vapor obliged, racing ahead.   
What's the matter with me, I'm talking to a Pokemon! I thought to myself as I ran to keep up with Vapor. I guessed travelling would be different without my sister around. Which is probably a good thing. Nicole wasn't the most pleasant person to travel with.   
Vapor and I had travelled for a long time before something out of the ordinary happened.   
"Pokeball, Go!" A voice called out, breaking me out of my thoughts. A red and white ball flew towards Vapor!   
"Stop!" I cried, running towards my Pokemon. Fortunately for me, Vapor can look after itself. With a strong tail whip, it knocked the Pokeball back to its owner. I caught up to Vapor and knelt down so I was eye to eye with it.   
"Are you okay?" I asked. Vapor responded with its usual timid nod. I stood up and stormed off in the direction that the Pokeball had come from. No one messes with MY Pokemon!   
Not far off I spotted a boy about my age holding the Pokeball. He was holding a skateboard under one arm. As I got closer I saw that he was decidedly good looking, with dark blonde hair and deep green eyes. I didn't care.   
"What the hell do you think you are doing!" I yelled at the boy who was holding the Pokeball.   
"What's your problem? I was just trying to catch that thing there, so back off!" He demanded.   
"That thing there is my Pokemon, for your information!" I snapped back.   
"Well, doesn't a trainer usually keep their Pokemon in a Pokeball?" He asked, taunting.   
"Well... I… it's none of your business!" I said. "Just don't try to take my Pokemon again!" I started walking off. A few minutes later he came back and stopped me.   
"Now what?"   
"Look, I'm sorry for trying to catch your Vaporeon. My name's Luke." He said, offering a hand. I ignored it.   
"Look, Lucky-" I began.   
"Luke," He corrected.   
"Whatever. I'm kinda in a hurry and I have no time to talk to losers like you." I told him, walking faster.   
"Well, if your going to be that way," He said, leaving in a huff.   
"Good riddance," I muttered under my breath. Ahead I could see the lights of a town. Viridian City! I eagerly entered the gates, taking in the surroundings. Viridian City was small, compared to my hometown, Saffron City, but it was much larger than Pallet Town.   
Checking my watch, I saw it was half past eight. I had been travelling for much longer than I had thought.   
"Pokedex, Where can a Pokemon trainer stay in Viridian City?" I asked the machine.   
"Most trainers stay in the Pokemon Center because it is free." The Pokedex informed me. I put it back into my pocket. I looked around for the Pokemon Center but I couldn't find it. Nervously I approached an old man north of the town to ask for directions.   
"Excuse me, sir. I-" I began. He twirled around to face me.   
"Hello! Would you like me to show you how to catch Pokemon?" He asked.   
"Actually, sir, I would-"   
"You don't? Then get off my land, you trespasser!" The old man screeched. I backed away hastily. This man was clearly mad.   
A girl, seeing my confusion, approached me.   
"Don't worry about grandfather, he hasn't had his coffee today. What was it that you wanted to ask?" She asked me.   
"I'm just looking for the Pokemon Center." I replied.   
"Well, you will be looking for a long time. Last night a boy with a Pikachu destroyed it while battling Team Rocket. I'm sorry." She said, walking away. I felt hopeless. It was my first day on my Pokemon journey and already I would have to camp outside.   
"You look lost," I heard a voice say. Spinning around, I saw Luke.   
"Not you again!" I said, annoyed.   
"Well, I was going to offer you a room in my Aunt's motel down here, but if your going to be like that..." He sniffed. I decided that although Luke was clearly very annoying, putting up with him was better then camping out.   
"Well, Lucky-" He quickly cut me off.   
"My name is Luke!"   
"Sorry, Luke. I really do need a room." I replied. He smiled again.   
"I thought so. Come this way. What's your name, anyway?" He asked, looking at me sideways.   
"Jessica."   
He led me through twisting alleyways and streets. It wasn't long before I felt lost. Vapor followed at my heels closely still with it's strange silence. The small creature hadn't uttered a sound since... Well, it hadn't made any noise at all.   
In a few minutes we arrived at his Aunt's motel. In short, the place was a dump. I would've thought the large building was abandoned if I hadn't seen a light on inside. It was rather large and old fashioned. The place was covered in flaky pale paint, although in many places it was chipping.   
Luke didn't seem to notice the shabbiness of the place and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. I followed.   
After a few minutes the door was answered. A short, dumpy woman of about forty years peered out at us through the crack of the door. She seemed confused for a moment, then smiled as she recognised Luke. She opened the door totally.   
"Lucis, my dear boy! I haven't seen you for a long time! What are you doing outside this late? You know it's after curfew! Please, come in! And your little friend here, too." She exclaimed, ushering us in. The inside of the motel was alot more respectable than the outside, but it was clear that the place was poor.   
"Just call me Luke, please, Aunt Dora." Luke groaned. I decided that Luke must really like his name to be said right. He was a strange guy, to say the least.   
"Now, you haven't introduced me to your friend! I'm Dorine Marces. Nice to meet you." she said, offering her hand. I shook it.   
"I'm Jessica Raloni. Miss, could you tell me how much it is for a room? I just have to stay overnight, if you don't mind." I asked.   
"Well, of course I don't mind! We are a motel, after all. We charge twenty-five dollars per night. I know this place might not be that flash, but we do our best with what we have." She replied, putting on her most business-like smile. I wondered if Luke hadn't already set this up. Anyway, I payed her the money.   
"Good. Could you please just sign this and we'll be on our way." Ms Marces handed me a piece of paper and a pen. I didn't really bother to read it. I was too tired to think. I signed it and followed her to my room.   
Like the rest of the building, the room was rather shabby as well, but neat. In one corner there was a thin hard bed near a window looking out into the city streets. There was also a small cupboard in the cramped space and a door leading to an equally shabby bathroom. There was no light, except for a small candle in the corner of the room, which Ms Marces lit. I didn't think the room was really worth twenty-five bucks, but it would have to do. It was too late to find somewhere else.   
Vapor creped around me and looked around at the surroundings curiously.   
"Breakfast will be served at eight tomorrow morning. Please extinguish the candle. We can't have a fire, now, can we? I'll see you in the morning." Miss Marces informed me and left me alone. I ate some food that I had left over in my bag, giving Vapor some of the Pokemon food, which our foster mother had left Nicole and me. That day hadn't been such a bad start to my Pokemon journey, despite the fact that I had no idea where my sister was and that I was staying in a really shabby motel. When I got into bed Vapor curled up on the end of my bed.   
I had a slight feeling I'd forgotten something.   



	4. Fire!

The Truth about Jessica Chapter 4

Fire!

_Jessica___

_I was walking across a huge barren desert, the sun beating down on my back. The heat was strong, so strong that the air around me was hazy. I could feel the sweat running down my forehead, dripping onto my face. I was trying to wipe it off, and failing. That heat could consume anything. I knew it would consume us, eventually._   
_A name of the place floated into my mind from somewhere. The Burning Desert. Well, it didn't make sense. I must've been confused. As hot as the place was, it surely wasn't burning. Or was it? I couldn't tell anymore. Something told me I'd been in the desert for a very long time, yet had also just arrived. As I said, it made no sense._   
_Thirsty, I reached to take a swig of water from a water flask hanging from my waist, but, to my despair, it turned out to be empty. I tried to ignore the thirst that was slowly killing me and looked out at my surroundings._   
_Far ahead of me I could make out the shimmering outline of a giant golden pyramid. Faintly I could see patterns on the walls. We walked towards it eagerly for relief from the terrible sun. The three of us._   
_For the first time I noticed the people around of me. To my left was Luke. He was carrying some strange object that was giving off a faint red light. I wondered what it was. For some reason it seemed important._   
_To my right was a girl I'd never seen before. She had hair as black as night and darkly tanned skin. She looked back at me and I cringed under her gaze. Her eyes were glowing orange._   
_In front of me a Charmander trod along wearily. I seemed to understand that it was leading us somewhere. Where it was, I had no idea._   
_We continued to head for the pyramid. But no matter how long we travelled, we didn't seem to be getting any closer._   
_Still, we walked and walked. We could have been walking for an eternity or a few minutes. Time no longer seemed to exist._   
_Suddenly, Luke collapsed to the ground, breaking his fall with his hands. The thing he was carrying went flying and disappeared into the sand. He screamed out in pain, and I suddenly saw why. The skin had been burnt off of his hands. I could see the flesh inside, with the bones and blood as well. I shuddered in horror. The sand was on fire. This desert really was burning. I knew faintly that this must be a dream, but it all seemed much too real. Definitely far too dangerous._   
_I helped him up. Blood poured out of his wounds. Quickly, I ripped off the bottom of my T-Shirt and bandaged his hands with it, hoping to cease the bleeding. With the help of the strange girl and me he walked along with us. The girl gave him a drink from her flask, and I suddenly knew with a sinking feeling in my stomach that was the last of our water. I knew we wouldn't last much longer. Yet I'd known that from the start, and we'd survived this far. The only thing was, I couldn't remember the start anymore. I could hardly even remember who I was. The sand was endless. We'd been walking forever. Who was I kidding? There never was anything else._   
_Suddenly, the pyramid was right infront of us. It was more of a temple than a pyramid. On the walls there were pictures etched into it. The pictures took a moment for me to understand, but once I did, I wish I didn't. They were of people. Not just ordinary people. These people appeared possessed. They were jumping into golden fires. Sacrificing themselves for the sun god, who was watching approvingly. Despite the intense heat, I shivered. There was something about this whole place that gave me the creeps._   
_There was a large opening in the side of the Pyramid. We quickly climbed into it and rested. It was hardly any cooler inside the large structure than outside in the desert, but at least we couldn't get burnt any worse. I thought with a sigh that my skin would never be the same. Suddenly I laughed. We were trapped in the middle of a giant desert with no real way of escape and I was worrying about my looks. The others looked at me strangely._   
_Putting that out of my mind, I stood up and had a short look around. The room we were in was fairly small, but I could see an archway, which led into another room. The inside of the Pyramid was quiet and dark. The air smelt of blood._   
_Curious, I wandered into the other room. This one had more light, for there was a tiny window high up. This room appeared to be some sort of art gallery. There were more carvings on the walls. These ones were of what appeared to be a Pokemon. It was a large bird, and seemed to almost glow in the pictures. For a second I thought it was on fire, but then I realised it was made of fire. I would've looked at more, but Luke called out from the other room._   
_"Hey, look at this!"_   
_He had walked over to the other side of the room. He seemed to have gotten over his burnt hands, at least for the moment. I could see the blood still seeping through the bandages, even in the dim light._   
_Infront of him there was a large coloured picture scratched into the wall, with hieroglyphs surrounding it. The picture appeared to be of a glowing stone, like the one Luke had been carrying. This stone also had a fiery colour. Next to the picture of the fiery stone, there was another picture of the great Firebird. It appeared to be guarding it. Above it all there was a six-pointed star. I walked over next to him and studied the picture carefully. I could see an inscription on the stone above the holes, Which was written in faded English. It read:_   
_"This temple be the guarding place of Burning Light, The Element Stone of Fire. The stone gives thy Sage of Fire great power. The Guardian, Kusaui, who is thy Fire Bird, will always protect the Stone. Shalt terrible misfortune meet Kusaui, let thy gods help us all."_   
_I was fascinated with the writing. Although it made no sense to me, it seemed to have a special importance. I reached out for it but before I could touch it a hideous sound made us freeze in horror. Slowly, ever so slowly, I turned around to face the creature. Peering at us out of the darkness a pair of brilliant blue eyes watched us. A laugh ran out through the air and echoed through the building, bouncing off the walls and making it sound as if there was not one, but millions of creatures laughing. Now that truly scared me. The laugh was pure evil._   


"Beep!.....Beep!.......Beep!.......Beep!.......Beep!"   
Moaning, I half opened my eyes. I reached out to turn my alarm off and touched something else instead. Vapor had been pressing a button on my Pokedex.   
"Go back to sleep," I muttered, putting a pillow over my head. The room was unusually warm.   
"Beep!.........Beep!..........Beep!.........Beep!......Beep!"   
"Could you please stop that," I said, sitting up to turn my Pokedex off. Suddenly, I was totally awake. Fire! My room was alight! Orange flames were everywhere, eating up the plain wooden floor like it was nothing. Vapor had been trying to wake me up. To warn me about the fire. But I had no time to worry about that.   
I looked around franticly for somewhere to escape the flames. In the corner of the room I spotted a puddle of wax in the corner of the room. I stared at it for a second, confused, then suddenly realised what it was. I'd forgotten to put the candle out. The flames were worst on that side of the room.   
Before I could react, the edge of the bed caught on fire as well. I backed in to the corner in terror. I've always had a fear of fire since I was seven, and then was no exception. Vapor quivered at my side. The fire quickly ate up the thin mattress, racing towards us.   
The flames continued to approach. When they were so close I could've reached out and touched them, Vapor suddenly put them out with a spurt of water. But, that couldn't keep them away forever. After a while Vapor began to tire. I knew the next time it got close it would get us. I coughed from the smoke that filled the room.   
"Get into your Pokeball," I managed to say between coughs. Vapor refused. I open my mouth to argue but I could feel the smoke flood into my lungs. Suddenly I felt a sleepy daze cloud over my brain. No need to fight it. I'd just have a lie down. It would all be over soon. I breathed in the smoke again and again. It was almost pleasant. I could just relax. I didn't even have to breathe anymore.   
The last thing I remember seeing is Luke barge into the room with a fire extinguisher before I passed out.   



	5. Part of a Team

The Truth about Jessica Chapter 5

Part of a Team

_Nicole_

In my sailing boat I followed the two Rocket members back to Cinnabar Island. After returning the boats, we hired three Pidgeots and took to the air.   
Again with a twinge of guilt I remembered Jessica. She'd always been scared of heights, and I could remember looking down on her among the trees while riding high in the air on Fearsome. Fearsome was a Fearow.   
I missed that Fearow. Fearsome had belonged to our real family, not our foster one. But he'd been killed in the car accident too. Have I mentioned the car accident? I don't think I have.   
When Jessica and I were seven, our family had been coming back from a holiday at Port Avista, a place near Vermillion City. We were in the car, and our mother was driving. Usually our Mother had been a good driver, but she had been in a strange mood that day. She and I had been fighting about something; I forgot what it was. Nothing important. Anyway, after one of our fights she'd always be in a strange mood. Sometimes I look back and wonder that if we hadn't argued that she'd still be alive. Not that it really worries me. I'd never really liked my family that much.   
Anyway, she wasn't concentrating, and swerved off the road. The car burst into flames. Our parents were killed instantly, but Jessica and I didn't even have a scratch. The funerals were held the next week. I never cried. Not even once. To tell you the truth, I was almost happy when I found out about the foster family. I hoped it would be better than my last one. Perhaps you think I'm heartless, but I'm not, really. I do care about things; I just haven't found anything worth caring for yet.   
Anyway, I put the memories out of my mind and looked ahead eagerly. Cassidy had told me we were heading to Celadon City. I'd never been there before, but I'd heard it was as big as Saffron City, my hometown. I like big cities. Wilderness is just too quiet. I could see buildings in the distance. Excited, I beckoned my Pidgeot to go faster.   
Ten minutes later we landed near the Pokemon center and left the Pidgeots there. After a moment's hesitation, I decided to leave my Ekans there too. I can't have my Pokemon out of shape.   
Butch and Cassidy wasted no time, heading straight for a large building that appeared to be a casino. When we arrived at the front Butch stopped me and tied a blindfold across my face and tied my wrists together.   
"Hey!" I protested. "What's this for?"   
"Until you are truly a member, we cannot let you to see the way into the Head Quarters." Cassidy explained.   
"What if I decide not to be a member?" I inquired. I could swear I saw them smile, even though I was blindfolded.   
"Oh, you will be a member. You can count on that," Butch muttered. With that they poked me in the back, and I was led into the Head Quarters, stumbling on stairs and accidentally bumping into walls.   
After what felt like an eternity we stopped and my blindfold was lifted. I observed my surroundings silently. I was in a large, rather plain room, with brick walls and scrappy grey carpet. In one end of the room there was a very large chair with its back towards us. A Persian sat next to it, purring. I suspected there was a person sitting in the chair. My suspicions we confirmed when a hand reached out and petted the Persian. A voice rang out into the room.   
"Good work, Butch and Cassidy. Now leave us. I wish to speak to the girl alone." A man's voice rang out.   
"Thankyou, Boss. Right away, Boss," Cassidy said. She and Butch obeyed quickly. I watched them leave. They seemed scared.   
A hand beckoned me from the chair to come forward.   
"Have a seat," The gruff voice instructed. I stepped forward and sat down in a nearby seat. I felt rather awkward, as my arms were still bound behind my back.   
"I am told that you wished to be a member of my organisation."   
"That's right." I replied, perhaps just a bit too quickly. The man turned around and glared at me menacingly. That was the first and last time I got a clear view of him. He had short-cropped black hair, with hard brown eyes. Down one side of his face there was a twisting scar.   
A moment later, he backed into the shadows, but the face of this man was burned permanently into my mind. Later I learned his name was Giovanni, but everyone called him Boss. He studied me a few more moments before speaking again.   
"Do you wish this by your own free will?" He asked.   
"Yes," I replied slowly, feeling intimidated by this man, yet curious at the same time.   
"Interesting. Very interesting," He mused to himself. I waited silently for him to go on.   
"There are some things that you must understand if you are to be one of us, rules if you like. You must always wear your uniform, unless you're in a disguise. You must obey all orders from your superiors and me quickly, efficiently and without answering back. If you please me you will be promoted, if you displease me, you're fired...or worse. Are you up to these rules, child?" He informed me. I considered for a moment. I knew that this was my last chance to back out. Once I turned to the life of a criminal, I could never go back. But I didn't need to think much.   
"Yes, Sir." I answered.   
"Very well, then. But you are to call me Boss, not sir. Remember that."   
"Yes, Boss." I comment. A thin smile twisted onto his half-hidden lips.   
"A quick learner. That is good." He said to me, then raised his voice.   
"Ralph!" He shouted loudly. A door opened and a large man bumbled through, nearly tripping on the ratty carpet. I watched him curiously, with a slight feeling of disgust. His uniform looked a size too small for him, for he was very, very fat. I could see that the sides of his T-shirt had burst open. His thick black hair appeared very greasy, as though he hadn't washed it for the last three months. Despite his massive size, he appeared quite young. He couldn't have been older than seventeen. Giovanni appeared disgusted by his appearance too.   
"Ralph! Take this one to get a uniform, and untie her wrists. She is to be teamed with Jessie and James. Oh, and one more thing: What is your name, girl?"   
"Nicole Raloni, Boss." I replied. Again he smiled a thin, evil smile on his lips.   
"I'm sure I will remember that. Go now!" Giovanni ordered. Ralph led me out of the room into another one. We were in what seemed to be a locker room. Each of the lockers had a pair of initials on the front. I was taken to a blank one.   
Ralph finally untied my wrists. As I stretched them out painfully, he opened the locker for me, then handed me the key to it. Inside there was a white uniform, with a large red "R" on the front.   
"You can get changed in there," Ralph said, pointing to a door. I noticed he had a strong lisp. I followed his finger and entered the room. A few minutes later I came out in the uniform. I knew I looked great in it, like I'd thought I would.   
"Come with me to meet up with your Team." Ralph said, and promptly turned and walked off into the corridor. I hurried to keep up with him. He may have been a bit fat, but he sure was fast. He opened another door, which appeared to lead into a dining room. Inside on two of the seats sat two people, a guy with short blue hair and a girl with long pinkish hair. They looked at me curiously, the girl looking slightly annoyed. She had a tiny Meowth sitting on her lap. It was obviously very young. It didn't even have its charm yet. Another Meowth was sleeping on the table.   
"Jessie, James, this is the new person. She will be teamed with you. Give her the Pokemon Giovanni designated to the new one. I must go now." Ralph lisped, then turned around and left the room.   
We all just stared at each other. I had a feeling that the girl, who was named Jessie, already didn't like me. Again I wondered what my sister was doing. I wished I just could forget about her. I couldn't start feeling guilty now. Finally, Jessie spoke.   
"Here, this Meowth is yours." She snapped, holding out the kitten to me. I took it, looking at the small creature.   
"Meowth," It mewed, staring up at me.   
"It's cute, but I don't think it would be very dangerous." I told them, reaching to pat it's head. It bit my fingers viciously. I jumped, more out of surprise than pain. The guy laughed.   
"It did that to Jessie too!" He said, giggling. Jessie hit him with a frying pan. I smiled at them.   
"I'm Nicole. Your Jessie and James, right?" I asked, offering my hand. James shook it.   
"That's right," James replied. Suddenly, the Meowth on the table woke up. Then, to my surprise, it started talking!   
"Hey, who woke Meowth up? I was having a good dream. I swear, I'll scratch the eyes out of-" The Meowth stopped talking when he noticed me. He got up on two feet.   
"Hey, who are you? Don't tell me they've stuck the new kid with us again." He moaned.   
"I'm afraid so, Meowth." Jessie grumbled.   
"Have you always been able to talk?" I asked the Meowth curiously.   
"That's for Meowth to know and for you to find out." He snarled.   
"We'd better get going if we want to get to Fuscia City before dark." James comments, looking out of a window.   
"Why don't we just get Pidgeots?" I asked. They all stared at me as though I were crazy.   
"No. We walk." That was all I could get out of them. Shrugging, I followed them outside. We walked for a very long time. When we did get to Fuscia City the sun was setting. Jessie and James set up a camp in the nearby scrub lands. We cooked our food over a campfire. They didn't talk much, and I didn't ask that many questions. I could tell they didn't want me along, not that I cared. I fed my new Meowth some Pokemon food. It bit my fingers again while I was feeding it. I hadn't really wanted a Meowth, but I had a feeling I could get to like this one. I'd have to think of a name for it.   
When I was trying to get to sleep that night, my thoughts drifted again to Jessica. She wasn't that bad really. Perhaps I could get her to join Team Rocket too. With that thought, I slept soundly.   



	6. The beginning of a Pokejourney

The Truth about Jessica Chapter Six 

The beginning of a Pokéjourney 

_Luke_

_My name is Luke. You already know about me, although I don't think I'm that annoying. Anyway, that's not important. I'm supposed to be writing the story, although I have no idea who I'm telling it to. I don't even like writing. If anyone read this they would probably laugh at me. But the past year has been incredibly strange, and if I don't tell the story to someone I feel I will just go mental. So that's why I'm here, continuing Jessica's story. So don't laugh. Okay? Good. Now, where was I? Oh, I haven't started yet. I'll have to get used to this writing thing._

I sat in the waiting room of the hospital, looking at a magazine without really reading it. I wasn't concentrating. I had a lot on my mind then.   
It was not long after the fire. Jessica had fainted from the smoke, and I was waiting for her. The fire wasn't that bad really. The motel was mostly okay, except for the room that Jessica was in. That one was burned to a cinder. I wasn't completely looking forward to seeing Jessica again. I had some bad news to tell her.   
She's hot, I thought, looking at a picture in the magazine. It was one of those girl ones, Dolly or something. I turned the page.   
I looked at my watch. It was eleven am. I had been waiting an hour so far. I wondered just how bad Jessica was. What if she died? That would just seem tragic, you know what I mean? She would have had her whole life ahead of her. She seemed like a nice person. I wondered why she hated me so much.   
Fortunately, I had nothing to worry about. Five minutes later, a nurse shook my arm.   
"Excuse me, are you the person waiting for Jessica Raloni?" She asked me.   
"Yeah, that's me," I replied, looking at her. The Nurse's face was blank, showing no expression at all.   
"She is ready to see a visitor. Come with me, I will show you the way." The nurse informed me in a dull voice. She appeared to be bored. I set down my magazine and followed her through cream coloured corridors. The nurse opened a door to one side then turned and left. Shrugging to myself, I walked in. Jessica was lying in one of the hospital beds. Her eyes were closed. I thought she was asleep until I heard her speak.   
"Is that you, nurse? Could you please hand me the aspirin? I have a terrible headache." She mumbled, her eyes remaining closed. I handed her the tablet and a glass of water.   
"Thankyou," She muttered, opening her eyes. She looked surprised to see me.   
"Luke? What are you doing here?" she asked, looking slightly sleepy.   
"I've been sent to pick you up," I told her as she swallowed the tablet. She smiled weakly at me.   
"Why? I don't know you that well. Why you?" She asked. She appeared more awake. I shifted in my shoes, feeling uncomfortable. I didn't really want to give her the bad news yet.   
"I'll tell you outside. Are you ready to go? Can you go now?" I asked, changing the subject.   
"Yeah, I'm allowed to go. Hang on, let me get ready. I'll meet you in the waiting room. You don't mind waiting a little longer, do you?" She asked. I would've complained, but she seemed to be almost nice to me, not at all what she was like yesterday.   
"Okay," I just said, feeling a bit stupid. I walked back into the waiting room and sat down again. Someone's kid started crying. I sighed. I think I was getting a headache too.   
Ten minutes later Jessica arrived. We signed her out and started walking outside.   
"So, what happened to the motel? Is it all right? I hope you're not all angry at me, because that fire was my fault." She questioned me.   
"Yeah, the motel's okay. It'll be alright." I rambled.   
"Oh, that's good. I was worried there for a while I would be in like trouble or something." She looked so relieved. I was very sorry I had to say what I did next. I looked down at the ground.   
"Well, Jessica, I'm sorry to break it to you, but you are in trouble."   
"Really? Why?"   
"Well, the actual motel is alright, but the room is totally ruined. You owe my Aunt-" I checked the papers in my hand. "Seven hundred dollars."   
"Seven hundred dollars?!" Jessica gaped at me.   
"That's right."   
"Give me that!" she cried, snatching the papers out of my hand. She looked at them, but only saw what I had- she owed the motel BIG time. She sat down on a nearby seat, as if she were in shock.   
"What am I going to do, Luke? I don't have seven hundred dollars!" She whimpered. She looked like she was going to cry. I quickly sat down next to her.   
"Don't worry, Jess. We'll think of something." I promised. She looked at me. Her eyes were misty.   
"What can I do? I'd have to stay here to pay it off. What about my Pokemon Journey, Luke? Oh! Oh!" Jessica jumped up, as though she had suddenly thought of something.   
"Where's Vapor? What happened to her? Is she alright?" Jessica cried, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me.   
"Relax, Jessica. Your Vaporeon is fine. She's with my Aunt." I reassured her. She released her grip on my arms. My arms hurt where her fingernails had dug into me. I rubbed at them painfully.   
"Let's go get her. Right now. I need some time to think." She informed me. We walked in silence. I think she was still in shock. I was wondering what exactly we were going to do. Seven hundred dollars is a lot of money.   
My Aunt answered the door quickly after we knocked on it. She looked like she hadn't slept for a long time.   
She creased her face into a smile when she saw us and told us to come in. After we were seated in the reasonably undamaged living room, she started questioning us.   
"Well, Lucis, have you told Jessica the news?" She demanded.   
"He's told me, Ms Marces," Jessica cut in with a cold voice. She must've still felt a bit sick.   
"What can I do? I don't have five hundred dollars!" She pleaded.   
"Well, honey, I wasn't sure, but I was thinking...if you don't mind Lucis..." Aunt Dora pondered.   
"What is it?" I asked, curious.   
"Perhaps you could go with Jessica on her Pokemon journey, and she can pay when she has enough money." My aunt suggested.   
"Well, I don't mind. I was going to go on a journey soon anyway. What do you think, Jessie?"   
"I hate being called Jessie," She muttered under her breath. She looked doubtful.   
"Well, with you? But, I don't think I have any other choice. I'm terribly sorry, Ms Marces." Jessica said.   
"Just call me Dora, girl. I'm not angry with you. You just have fun on your journey and pay me back when you have the money." Aunt Dora declared.   
So it was finalised. Jessica and I would be travelling together. Jessica didn't look too happy about it, though. She got her Vaporeon back while I packed my own backpack. I had been planning to leave for my own journey soon anyway. I clipped my Pokeballs to my waist. I had gotten my own starter Pokemon a few days ago, and I was itching to battle someone.   
It was about lunchtime when we finally left for the Viridian Forest. Even though Jessica was still a little weak, we decided to leave that day.   
The travelling was quite peaceful, really. I had been to the Viridian Forest many times when I was a kid and I knew the place well. I was lost in my thoughts until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I stopped and looked behind me. Standing there was a boy who looked about ten, who had dark brown hair and huge brown eyes. In his hands he carried a net.   
"Hello," I said, unsure of what to say. Jessica turned and looked. What he said sounded like this:   
"Hiyouwannabattleijustgotthiscoolnewpokemonandiwannatryitout!" The little kid babbled so quickly that I almost missed it. I figured out he wanted to battle.   
"Sure, I'll battle you! One on one!" I replied eagerly.   
"Okay! Pokeball go!"   



	7. Deep Within the Forest- Part I

The Truth about Jessica Chapter Seven

Deep within the forest part I

_Jessica_

"Okay, Pokeball go!" The little kid cried out. He threw the Pokeball. It bounced once then popped open, revealing his Paras.   
"Go, Pokeball!" Luke shouted throwing his own Pokeball, which opened to show a Pokemon I hadn't seen before. It squawked noisily. Curious, I pulled out my Pokedex.   
"Spearow, a flying type Pokemon. They live in flocks of..." My Pokedex rattled on about the Spearow. I stared at it curiously. It appeared to be pretty strong.   
"...This specimen's attacks are Peck, Gust, Tackle and Sand Attack." My Pokedex finally finished raving. I shoved it back into my jacket pocket and watched with interest as the battle begun.   
"Paras, Scratch attack!" The boy commanded. The Paras lunged out to scratch.   
"Quick, Sand attack!" Luke demanded. The sand flew up just as the Paras was close. It was blinded long enough for the Spearow to get away.   
"He's good," I thought to myself, despite my dislike for him.   
"Spearow, peck attack!" Luke commanded. The Spearow spun around in the air and faced the Paras, pausing for a moment before diving down at a surprising speed. The Spearow's beak came in contact with the Paras's mushroom, causing it to fall back violently. It shuddered.   
"Again, Spearow!" Luke ordered.   
"Don't give up Paras! Use your Spore attack!" The boy cried out. Hearing him, the Paras jumped up and released a cloud of bluish dust.   
"Spearow! Watch out!" Luke yelped. But it was too late. It dove into the cloud of dust and fell asleep. It's limp body crashed into the Paras. It gave out a little yelp then fainted. The battle was over.   
"It's a draw." Luke remarked slowly. His Spearow snored noisily.   
"Heyyourprettygoodmynamesmikeywhatsyours?" This time, we couldn't figure out what he said at all.   
"Slow down," Luke said.   
"Oh, sorry. I was saying you're pretty good. My name's Mikey. What is yours?" Mikey informed us, offering his hand. Luke shook it.   
"I'm Luke and this is my friend... er, I mean, this is Jessica." Luke said, introducing us.   
"Is she your Girlfriend?" Mikey asked mischievously. I burst out laughing.   
"Me? Go out with HIM? Get real!" I managed to splutter between giggles.   
"Hey, I'm not THAT bad," Luke said, looking offended. I continued laughing.   
"Okay, I was just asking," Mikey commented. With an effort I managed to control my laughter.   
"Sorry," I apologised.   
"Doesn't matter. So, where are you two going?" Mikey asked.   
"Pewter City. I'm going to challenge Brock." I declared.   
"You are?" Luke questioned, looking surprised.   
"Of course. Why? Don't you think I'm good enough?" I demanded, glaring at him. He shifted under my gaze and looked to the ground.   
"Well...." He began. I cut him off.   
"I'm sure Vapor is very offended by that! Aren't you Vapor! Oh..." I looked over and saw that Vapor was playing with the Spearow, who had woken up. She glanced in my direction when I said her name. Luke laughed.   
"She doesn't look too offended to me." Luke commented. I glared at him.   
"Well, she is. Take my word for it. Now, shouldn't we be moving? We want to get to Pewter City before dark, don't we?" Both Luke and Mikey laughed at this comment. I felt annoyed.   
"What's so funny?"   
"You can't get through the Viridian Forest in one day! Let alone one afternoon!" Mikey explained to me.   
"I knew that. I did..."   
We started walking anyway, the Paras, Spearow and Vapor trailing behind us. Paras and Spearow had recovered from their battle rapidly and played in the sunshine.   
"Those three look like they like each other," Luke commented.   
"Yeah," I agreed. Vapor shot the other two playfully with little spurts of water.   
"So, why are you travelling together anyway? It doesn't seem that you're friends." Mikey asked.   
"It's a long story. But now Lucky is following me around. Being annoying." I explained.   
"Jessica?"   
"Yes?"   
"MY NAME IS LUKE!" He shouted at me. My ears hurt.   
"Okay, I get the point. What kind of name is Luke anyway? You must have cruel parents." I commented playfully.   
"Hey!"   
"Well, it is a strange name. What's the full version of it again? Mucus?" My voice was thick with sarcasm.   
"Okay, let's talk about something else," Mikey said hurriedly. I think we intimidated him.   
"Good idea," Luke said, giving me a poisonous look. Suddenly, I saw something revolting out of the corner of my eye.   
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screeched.   
"What?" Mikey asked.   
"A bug! Oh, that's horrible!" I cried. Luke burst out laughing.   
"YOU are scared of bugs?" He asked incredulously, still sniggering.   
"Yes!"   
"What about Paras? Are you scared of him?" Mikey asked.   
"No, your Paras is very nice. But just look at that thing!" I cried. They looked. In the trees a few feet from us from us was about forty yellow hanging shapes. With a quivering hand I pointed my Pokedex at them. It beeped noisily.   
"Kakuna. A bug type Pokemon. These Pokemon are usually found in large groups. Where a Kakuna is, a Beedrill is not very far away. A Beedrill will attack a person if a Kakuna is threatened."   
"Well, there doesn't seem to be any Beedrill here, at least." Luke commented. He and Mikey stepped forward to get a better look at the Kakuna. They stared back at the two boys with dull black eyes. Suddenly, I heard a low humming noise, which was growing louder.   
"What's that noise?" I asked. The two boys stopped and listened.   
"Uh oh," Mikey gasped.   
"What is it?" I asked.   
"Beedrill!" Mikey cried.   
"And by the sounds of it, they're really pissed off." Luke added smugly.   
"Run!" I cried. We sprinted away from those Kakuna as quickly as possible. But that wasn't fast enough. We could see the group of Beedrill buzzing angrily above our heads. Paras, Spearow and Vapor caught our panic and started running too.   
Soon the Beedrill were right above us, and closing in fast. One separated from the swarm and dove at me.   
"Watch out!" Luke yelled.   
I ducked just in time, causing the stupid bug to go tumbling to the ground. More flew up to fill its place. Suddenly, they disappeared. Just like that. Gone. We stopped running and looked upwards in confusion.   
"Where did they go?" Luke wondered.   
"I guess they got sick of chasing us," I replied, scanning they sky for any of those horrid bugs.   
"Uh... Jessica, don't scream, but look." Mikey whispered in a shaky voice, pointing to my right. Slowly, I turned my head and immediately I went pale. The Beedrill hadn't left. They'd just moved. I opened my mouth to scream. Luke quickly covered my mouth with a rough hand.   
"They'll attack if we make a sound! I'm going to let you go now, but DO NOT make a sound. You hear me?" Luke hissed in my ear. I nodded timidly. He released me.   
"Slowly head towards the left," Mikey muttered so we could hear. We crept towards to the trees lining the left side of the path. I bumped into something.   
"Move, Luke," I whispered.   
"I'm over here, Jessica." Luke hissed from behind me. My blood ran cold.   
"If your over there, that must mean..." I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. I was face to face with a Beedrill.   
"Nice Beedrill," I coxed, backing away slowly. The others did the same. The Beedrill had us surrounded. Our Pokemon quivered at our feet.   
"I guess this is it, Jessica." Luke commented. The Beedrill dove in to attack.   



	8. Deep Within the Forest-Part II

The Truth about Jessica Chapter 8

Deep within the Forest: Part Two

_Jessica_

The Beedrill had us surrounded. There was nothing we could do. I squeezed my eyes shut, shivering in terror. I truly believed it was the end for us. My journey was to be cut drastically short.   
"Piiiiiiiiiiiiika CHUUUUUUUUUUU!" A voice cried. I heard a strange sort of zapping noise. The air around me crackled with electricity. Cautiously, I opened my eyes.   
BANG!   
A Beedrill fell to the ground infront of me. Its body was burned black, with wisps of smoke curling away. An acrid smell filled my nostrils.   
BANG! BANG! BANG! Another three fell around me; all of them fried to a crisp. The rest of the Beedrill flew off in a hurry. I guess they didn't want to be fried.   
Vapor was curled around my ankles. Carefully, I picked her up. I could feel her small body trembling.   
"What the hell just happened?" I gasped.   
"I don't know. Whatever it was scared off the Beedrill." Luke replied. He looked as shaken up as I felt. We had come very close to being impaled by a Beedrill's stinger.   
"Are they...dead?" I asked, indicating the four Beedrill at our feet.   
"They will be soon if they don't get any help," Mikey replied gravely.   
"Well, let's get out of here before the others come back." I commented, and started walking down the dirt path. I wasn't too worried about how those injured Beedrill were going to survive. They tried to kill us. Most people don't feel sympathy for their attacker. Unfortunately, Luke had a different idea.   
"Hey, we can't just leave these Beedrill here to die!" Luke exclaimed.   
"Well, what can we do?" I asked. Luke unclipped a Pokeball from his belt and threw it at one of the Beedrill. It hit and the Beedrill dissolved into red light. It was sucked into the Pokeball, which flew back to Luke's hand. Mikey saw what Luke was doing and caught the other three.   
"What are you doing?!" I cried. "Those Beedrill nearly killed us and now you're taking them with you?!"   
"Jessica, relax, I'll just heal it at the Pokemon Center then release it in the woods." Luke reassured me.   
"But it might try to attack us again!" I protested.   
"Trust me. I have a way with flying Pokemon," Luke said, grinning annoyingly.   
"Oh, I give up! Keep the stupid bug. Just don't let it get near me!"   
"Hmm...Stupid Bug, that would be a good nickname!" Luke commented.   
"Hey, it's getting dark. We better set up camp," Mikey commented, looking up through the trees at the dimming light.   
"Good idea," Luke agreed. We set up our swags wearily and cooked some sausages over the fire. I admit we weren't the best of cooks- our food was more burnt then the four Beedrill. After we had eaten our dinner of charcoal, Mikey and Luke let out their Pokemon to be fed.   
"Aeeeeeeeerrrrrrroooooooooo!!!" Luke's Pokemon growled.   
"Aaah!" Mikey and I yelped, falling back. Vapor hid behind me, shaking. Luke's Aerodactyl was massive!   
"Aero! Calm down! They're friends!" Luke yelled. Suddenly, the huge beast froze. He sniffed the air carefully. Luke grabbed something out of his bag franticly.   
"Here!" Luke cried, throwing an apple into the Aerodactyl's jaws. He snorted, then swallowed it whole. Yawning loudly, the Aerodactyl decided to have a nap.   
"Where did you get a Pokemon like that?" I said once I was sure the beast was truly asleep. Luke made a face.   
"My uncle gave it to me. He knows nothing about Pokemon: Aerodactyls are the hardest Pokemon to train. Still, it'll be good when he obeys me."   
"When he obeys you? More like if he obeys you! He's crazy!" I cried.   
"He's only like that to strangers." Luke insisted.   
"Still, you better keep him in his Pokeball," Mikey commented, staring at the Aerodactyl uneasily.   
"Of course," Luke said, opening the Pokeball. The Aerodactyl dissolved into red light and sucked into the Pokeball. Luke clipped it to his waist. We fed the other Pokemon with no other dramas.   
Finally we went to bed, with Vapor curled into a ball at the end of my swag. But sleep would not come. Something disturbed me. Someone frightened those Beedrill. Or something. But what? Finally, I drifted asleep, unaware that I was being watched. Watched by something with glowing orange eyes.   
The next morning I woke up late. Luke and Mikey were nowhere to be seen. Sitting up, wiping sleep from my eyes, I saw a note by the ashes of last night's campfire. It read:

Jessica,   
Mikey and I have gone fishing   
to catch some breakfast. I   
wanted to wake you up, but   
Mikey said we should let you   
sleep, so I wrote this note   
instead. You can get your   
own breakfast, you lazy bum.   
We'll be back in an hour.   
-Luke   


Trust Luke to call me lazy. I couldn't help sleeping! I got up and ate some dried fruit from my bag, sharing half of it with Vapor. I didn't have much food left. I'd have to stock up in Pewter City.   
Once I'd finished my breakfast and packed up my swag, I just sat there, wondering what to do. Mikey and Luke hadn't returned yet, and I had nothing else I needed to do. Vapor walked up to me and tapped my knee.   
"What do you want?" I asked. Vapor looked at me, then looked at the forest, then back at me again.   
"You want to go into the forest?" I asked again. Vapor nodded rapidly, looking pleased. She ran off, glancing over her shoulder to see if I was following. I got up and ran after her, struggling to keep up. Who would have though something so small could run so fast? We ran non-stop for ten minutes, dodging trees and ducking under low branches. Then, just as suddenly as she started, Vapor came to a dead stop. She ducked behind a tree and peered around it.   
Careful to stay out of sight, I followed her gaze. in a small clearing, a group of five Pikachus were playing a game of tag. They ran around happily, seemingly unaware of us watching. I didn't know what to do. I knew that Pikachus were extremely rare, and were quite strong. If I caught one, it would be excellent for my team. But I was afraid of approaching them.   
From another side of the clearing, a Raichu walked out. It seemed angry with the playing Pikachus. It walked away and four of the Pikachus followed. One sat alone with its back to us. This was my chance. I crept into the clearing, Vapor following a safe distance behind. We crept silently towards the single Pikachu, who didn't seem to hear us. When we were only a few meters away, I stopped.   
"Tackle attack," I whispered. Vapor obliged, racing forward. In the same instant, the Pikachu heard me and spun around just in time to see Vapor smash into its side. The two Pokemon went tumbling, paws and fins entwined.   
THWACK!   
They smashed into a nearby tree, a shower of leaves falling down and covering them both.   
"Vapor!" I cried, running forward. The leaves parted and Vapor stood up with much effort. She limped over to my side. The Pikachu remained motionless under the coat of leaves. Cautiously, I picked up the tiny creature. It seemed unconscience.   
"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Electricity burst out of the Pikachu! The little devil opened its eyes and grinned. I dropped it from the shock of its attack. It sat up, dusted dirt off its fur. but the creature was obviously exhausted. I grabbed a Pokeball from my belt and was about to throw it, when something amazing happened. It talked. The Pikachu talked.   
"You humans. I save you from the Beedrill yesterday and this is how you repay me? Why do I even bother?" It muttered to itself.   
"Huh?" I gasped, awestruck. It looked at me, surprised.   
"You understood-" The Pikachu fainted before it could finish it's sentence. I threw the Pokeball and caught it without thinking. Would I have a story to tell Mikey and Luke when I got back. I picked up the injured Vapor and began walking back to the campsite.   
I arrived there twenty minutes later. Mikey and Luke were waiting for me. Luke looked annoyed.   
"Where have you been? Me and Mikey have been looking for you everywhere!" Luke snapped.   
"I caught my first Pokemon!" I announced proudly, ignoring Luke's dangerous tone.   
"Your Vaporeon looks hurt. Let me lend you something." Mikey offered, Taking off his backpack and digging through one of the pockets. He came out with a baby's bottle. It had a strange green coloured liquid inside it. He carefully got Vapor to drink a few mouthfuls. Instantly she looked alot better. She squirmed out of my arms and walked by herself.   
"Thanks, Mikey!" I said, grateful.   
"It's not much, but it should last her until Pewter City."   
"So, Jessica, what exactly did you catch?" Luke asked as we began travelling again.   
"I got a Pikachu!"   
"Really? Wow! They're really rare!" Mikey commented.   
"you caught an electric Pokemon with a water Pokemon?" Luke asked sceptically.   
"Yeah, I did! Vapor's getting really strong, you know. I think she'll be ready to take on Pewter's gym leader!" I said. I was being careful not to mention the fact that the Pikachu talked. They would just think I was crazy. Maybe I had just imagined it. That Pikachu had given me quite a nasty zap, after all.   
"Are you going to verse Brock, Luke?" Mikey asked.   
"Yeah, of course! Spearow and Aero will be able to take him on anytime! How about you?" Luke answered.   
"Nah, I've already beaten him!"   
"Really?" Luke and I asked at the same time, surprised.   
"Yep! It wasn't easy, though. your Spearow might have some troubles, Luke."   
"Why is that?"   
"They only train rock types in Pewter. They're strong against flying types."   
"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," Luke said sheepishly.   
After travelling for about another hour, the forest began to clear. We walked through open meadows of grass. Now and then a Rattata would dart across the path. Small flocks of Pidgey flew over our heads. Then, all of a sudden, we were there.   
"Pewter City!"   



	9. A New Partner, a New Mission

The Truth about Jessica **Chapter 9******

**A New Partner, a new Mission******

**_Nicole_**

"Good work, Nicole."   
I was back in Giovanni's office in Celadon City, along with Jessie, James and that weird talking Meowth. All four of us were excited. We had completed our mission successfully, and thanks to us Giovanni had a new rare Pokemon. From what I can gather from what Jessie and James's comments is that this was one of the few missions they had managed to complete without making an error. Apparently they kept getting foiled by some kid with a Pikachu.   
Anyway, our task had been simple: break into the Pokemon Center and steal a Scyther who had a broken leg. Jessie and James had wanted to just smash in the door in broad daylight and hold up Nurse Joy, but I'd had a better idea. At midnight, dressed completely is black to make us harder to see, we climbed onto the roof and I dropped into the air vents, along with Meowth. Jessie and James were too big to fit in, so they had sentry work, looking out from behind the giant Pokeball glued to the roof.   
Meowth and I crawled through the cramped air vents. Good thing I wasn't claustrophobic. We dropped out behind the counter. Finding the Scyther had been easy. The Pokemon Center was small, and only had one hospital room. We found the large bug pokemon sleeping peacefully. It didn't even stir as we caught it. Returning to the main room, Meowth let us out by picking the lock with his claw. We ran off into the bushes. Jessie and James joined us a few minutes later. They were elated. No one had even seen us!   
By lunchtime the next day we were back in Celadon City. We reported our success to the Boss. Which brings us back to Giovanni.   
"I'm glad you approve, Boss." I said, smiling a smile that was falsely sweet.   
"You too, Jessie, James and Meowth. This is the kind of work I expect from members. Here is your pay. You may leave. You know what you should be doing by now."   
"And what is that?" James asked through a mouthful of doughnut.   
"CATCH THAT DAMNED PIKACHU!" Giovanni yelled. James choked on his doughnut. Meowth slammed him on the back with his paw, claws extended. The piece of doughnut flew out of his mouth and hit Giovanni in the eye. All four of us froze in horror. With fingers that quivered in anger, Giovanni dislodged it.   
"Out," He said in a voice as cold as ice. We did not have to be told twice. We ran out of there as fast as we could. Well, at least Jessie, James and Meowth did.   
"Nicole, wait here a minute. i am not finished with you yet." Giovanni called as I reached the for the door handle. Feeling apprehensive, I slid back into my seat. Giovanni clasped his hands together on the desk, momentarily over his sudden fury.   
"Nicole, I had people observing your mission. They reported that you took the task into your own hands and therefore you were responsible for the success of the mission." Giovanni commented in an unusually pleasant tone.   
"Thankyou, Boss." I replied, wondering what Giovanni was heading at.   
"I believe that your talents are being wasted being partnered with those three blundering fools. I'm having you partnered up with another new recruit. His name is Zack. I'm sure you'll do just fine together." He informed me. He turned to face the door.   
"Ralph!" Giovanni screamed. My ears rang from the sound. Heavy footsteps sounded in the hallway, before the door was burst open. Ralph waddled in, having momentary difficulty fitting his massive bulk through the narrow doorway. His appearance had not improved since I'd last seen him. Several of the buttons on his jacket had burst open, exposing a bloated hairy chest. Feeling repulsed, i looked away.   
"Yeth Bossth?" Ralph lisped, scratching his greasy scalp.   
"Take Nicole to the library. Someone is waiting for her," Giovanni ordered.   
"Sure thing Bossth."   
"Nicole, Zack has already been briefed in your next mission. I must say, it will be more challenging that your last... but I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle. Here is your pay. Go now, before I change my mind about you." Giovanni handed me a large wad of cash, an amount of money that seemed almost unimaginable to me. Satisfied, Giovanni swung around in his chair, once again completely shrouded in shadows.   
"Thankyou Boss." I said quietly, before following Ralph out of the room. He led me through a complex system of tunnels, and I wondered briefly how he remembered where everything was. I supposed it was because he never leaves the Rocket headquarters. Must be a dull job.   
Ralph stopped at a nondescript wooden door. He opened it and motioned for me to go through, following soon afterwards once he managed to get his large body through.   
Compared to other places of the rocket headquarters, the library was surprisingly well kept. Books were neatly arranged along the numerous shelves, and there wasn't a speck of dust to be seen anywhere. Seated at a long pine table, a person was sitting involved deeply in a book. He didn't seem aware of our presence, and nearly jumped out of his skin when Ralph's rasping voice rang out.   
"Zack, someone ith here to thsee you," Ralph bellowed much louder than necessary. Zack looked around, his annoyed expression replaced with a welcoming one, which was obviously false. He stood and approached us, giving me a chance to see him properly. He looked odd, to say the least. He had a shock of dark blue hair, combed and gelled into several spikes aranged evenly around his head. His skin was awfully pale, which contrasted shockingly with his eyes, which were so dark their colour could not be defined. His uniform was identical to my own, except perhaps a little dirtier from more wear.   
He grinned, looked up and down my body in a way that can only be defined as sleazy, grinned again, and finally looked up to my face. He extended a hand.   
"Hey, Zack's the name. How you doin', babe?" He drawled with a strong southern accent. In response, I grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a nearby bookshelf. Books went flying everywhere.   
"If I catch you looking at me like that again, I'm going to tear out your eyes and _shove them up your arse_." I hissed, storming out of the room without waiting for a reply. Ralph looked at Zack, who was examining a cut on the back of his head.   
"You know, I think she likeths you," Ralph commented.

I had not gotten far out of the building before Zack came chasing after me.   
"Hey, blondie! Wait!" He yelled. Sighing, I waited for him to catch up. Once he was level with me, I slapped him in the face.   
"My _name_ is Nicole. _Use it_." I snapped.   
"Nicole," He amended, "look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have looked at you like that. You see, we'll have to put up with each other for quite a while, so please stop hurting me." I stared at him blankly, before suddenly smiling. For the moment, my violence was over.   
"Sure, but remember I'm in charge of this." I stated.   
"Well, you'll need to know what our mission is, right?"   
"Of course."   
"Well, our target is Pewter gym." I frowned.   
"Pewter Gym? Isn't that bit of a big target?"   
"Nah, the leader's just left, so their defences will be down. Hard and fast, the boss said. We'll need to be quick." I sighed.   
"I suppose you'll want to burst in, sing a motto, then take the leader hostage?"   
"Actually," Zack mused, " I was thinking more about the airvents." I laughed.   
"What?" Zack questioned.   
"You know Zack, I just might be able to put up with you."   



	10. Pewter City

jess10 **Chapter 10******

**Pewter City******

**_Luke_**

Jessica, Mikey and I walked into Pewter City, looking around in wonder. Pewter was the strangest city I'd ever seen. There were so many rocks! Everywhere! In some people's front gardens they even had large boulders for decorations instead of trees.   
Jessica immediately headed for the Pokemon Center, which had a large Pokeball carved out of stone adorned on the roof. Mikey and I followed her into the large building. The Pokemon Center was cool and air-conditioned. Along the left wall there was a row of videophones. The screens flashed the message "Insert coins".   
At the reception there was a pretty lady with unusual pink hair. She smiled as we approached her.   
"Hello. I'm Nurse Joy. Welcome to the Pokemon Center. What can I do for you? Rabies injections are half price today!" The Nurse said.   
"Pokemon can get rabies?!" Jessica exclaimed. I shuddered at the thought.   
"Oh, yes indeed! Not all Pokemon, though. Eevees, Meowths, Sandshrews and Aerodactyls are the most likely to get it. Do you want the injections?" Nurse Joy replied.   
"No thanks. We just need to heal our Pokemon, Nurse Joy," Mikey said. We handed our Pokeballs over to her.   
"Actually, could you give my Aerodactyl the shots? He's been acting strange lately." I said, holding Aero's Pokeball.   
"No problem! All of you, come back in ten minutes. Your Pokemon should be healed by then." Nurse Joy informed us. Two Chanseys, one holding Vapor and the other holding our Pokeballs, walked down the corridor to the back of the Pokemon Center.   
Leaving the Pokemon Center, we wandered around town, marvelling at the unusual sights. Suddenly, be were approached by a man with spiky hair.   
"Hello. Would you like to buy one of my fine rocks?" He asked, pointing to a pile of boulders that I'd thought were just rubble. Looking at them closer, I could see there were price tags on them.   
"What do you use them for?" Jessica inquired.   
"What do you use them for?" The Man echoed. "What do you use them for?! Why, what do you think you use them for?"   
"Sitting?" I guessed. The man grinned and slapped me on the back. He slapped me so hard I nearly fell over.   
"You have a fine head upon your shoulders, young boy. Yes you can use them for sitting. More importantly, it's your pass into Pewter gym." The man explained.   
"But last time I went to Pewter gym I didn't have to buy a rock!" Mikey protested.   
"You must have visited when Brock was the leader. He's left on his Pokemon Journey now. There's a new leader. And the new leader says you have to buy a rock!" the man said. I sighed.   
"All right, we'll take three." I replied. The man grinned again and then turned his back on us to rummage through the pile of rocks. He emerged with three smallish flat rocks with the words "Pewter Gym" engraved in the middle.   
"That'll be six dollars," The man informed us. I handed over the money and he gave me the three rocks. I handed one to Jessica and Mikey. We began to walk away.   
"It hardly seems worth it," Jessica commented, turning the rock over in her hands. Besides the engraved letters in the middle of one side of the rock, there seemed nothing special about it.   
"Hey, I'm the one who paid for it. What are you complaining about?" I snapped.   
"Nothing! I'm just saying it was a waste of money!"   
"Well, if you think it's a waste, you can go and get a refund!"   
"Hey, calm down! Think of it a souvenir," Mikey suggested.   
"We better get back to the Pokemon Center," I said. "Our Pokemon should be ready by now."   
We turned back the way we came, but quickly became lost between the rocky winding streets.   
"But I was sure it was this way!" I cried as we came to a dead end.   
"I guess you were wrong," Jessica replied, a hint of spite in her voice.   
"Hey, you can't find it either!" I snapped back.   
"Well I would have found it if we went my way! But no, you had to say 'no, you're wrong, it's this way!'" Jessica shouted.   
"Guys, guys, stop fighting! The Pokemon Center is that way. Look!" Jessica and I both shut up at once and looked in the direction in which Mikey was pointing. Above the rooftops I could see the great stone Pokeball looming above us.   
"I knew that," I said, and begun to head in that direction. Jessica just rolled her eyes and followed me with Mikey not far behind. He was meek as always.   
A few minutes later we finally did arrive at the Pokemon Center. Vapor came running out to greet us as soon as Jessica opened the door. Jessica smiled at her tiny pokemon and lifted it into her arms. Nurse Joy smiled at us.   
"Your pokemon are fighting fit! Oh, and young man, the rabies vaccination for your Aerodactyl will cost you ten dollars." Nurse Joy stated, handing back our Pokemon. I gave her the ten dollars.   
"Oh, and I found out why the Aerodactyl is so temperamental," Nurse Joy added casually. "She's pregnant."   
What?!" I cried. I hadn't known that the pokemon had been female, let alone that she could get pregnant.   
"Oh, yes, she's about six months along. She'll have the babies next month. you should see a Pokemon breeder about it. Aerodactyls are hard to raise, I believe." Nurse Joy answered.   
"Wow, that's great, Luke!" Jessica exclaimed, grinning. "Now you'll have two Aerodactyls trying to bite your head off!"   
"Gee, thanks," I replied sarcastically.   
"Actually," Nurse Joy said, "Aerodactyls usually have nineteen babies at a time." I felt myself go pale.   
"Nineteen," I whispered. This was just too much.   
"Don't worry about it, Luke." Jessica suggested. "We'll figure out what to do with all of them when the time comes."   
"Your friend is right. There's not much you can do until they're born," Nurse Joy commented unhelpfully. She turned away from us to serve another customer. We left the Pokemon Center. I had alot on my mind. Nineteen babies! I love flying Pokemon, but that is really too much. Perhaps I could get professor Oak to look after them. I don't believe he has too many Aerodactyls.   
"Where to next?" Mikey wondered.   
"The gym?" I suggested.   
"What's the rush? The Pokemon Gym isn't going anywhere. Besides, I need to stock up on some supplies." Jessica informed us, heading towards the Pokemart. I followed her.   
Since the Pokemart was right next to the Pokemon Center, it didn't take us long to get our supplies. I got a few potions and some insect repellent. I hate mosquitoes.   
After Jessica and Mikey and selected and paid for their items, we left the small shop and wandered around for a while.   
"So, what do you want to do?" I asked. There were plenty of shops along the main street. I didn't get a reply. Jessica had gone into a dress shop, and Mikey was looking at a poster. Shrugging to myself I walked into a cd shop and browsed the shelves. I'd brought my discman with me, but I was getting kinda sick of listening to the same cd over and over. I was looking through the 'D' section when I bumped into someone.   
"Hey!" They yelped.   
"Sorry," I replied, looking up. It was Jessica.   
"Jessica! I thought we were going to meet back at the Pokemon Center." I said, studying her. She was wearing different clothes than before. She must've decided to wear the outfit she'd just bought.   
She didn't reply, just stared into my eyes. I felt cold. Why did I have a headache all of a sudden? After a moment she smiled. The pressure in my head went away.   
"Hello, Luke." She said in a smooth voice, smiling sweetly.   
"Hi. Have you seen Mikey yet?"   
"No, I was looking for you." She walked closer to me, her face just inches from mine. I could feel her breath on my face.   
"W-Why were you looking for me?" I stuttered. She was acting strangely.   
"Because, Luke," her hands slinked around the back of my neck. I trembled.   
"I like you." She moved in to kiss me when a rough hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me backwards. Jessica backed away.   
"Nicole! What are you doing here?!" The person behind me hissed. I turned around to look at them. It was Jessica! But, wasn't Jessica over there?   
"Huh? What's going on here?" I muttered, confused.   
"Oh, I was just having a little fun with your friend here, sister. He wasn't complaining." The other one replied.   
"Sister?!"   
"We both know that's a load of crap! I bet you practically threw yourself at him!" Jessica hissed.   
"Why so defensive, Jessica? If I didn't know better, I would say that you had a crush on him." Nicole taunted.   
"That's not the point! What are you doing here? I thought you were headed to Cinnabar Island?"   
"I was. But now I'm here."   
"Whatever. Just stay out of my way, alright?! Come on, Leo, let's go." Jessica dragged me away. For once I didn't bother correcting her. I had way too much on my mind.   
"You never told me you had a sister." I commented, looking over at my companion. She was red with anger.   
"Well, I do. She's a lunatic." Jessica growled.   
"What's the matter?" Mikey had just joined up with us.   
"Nothing. We just had an encounter with her sister." I explained, jerking my head towards Jessica.   
"I guess you don't get along very well with her, then." Mikey observed.   
"You don't know the half of it."   
"Well, there's not much we can do, is there? Why don't we just go to the gym so we can get out of here as soon as possible." I suggested. Jessica looked up at me gratefully.   
"Good idea. The further away we are from my sister, the better."   
We headed towards the gym. I couldn't help but stop and wonder what had happened between the two that made Jessica despise her so much. But clearly Jessica was not in a mood for answering any questions.   
We got to the heavy rock doors of the gym and opened them, ready for our next challenge.   



End file.
